The invention relates to a clamp for connecting formwork panels which are arranged side by side in a plane and have edge profiles, particularly hollow profiles, running round them. The clamp includes two gripping jaws which are adapted to be swivelled against and urge together the oppositely directed longitudinal faces of the abutting edge profiles, and an actuating member for swivelling the gripping jaws. The end each gripping jaw which faces away from the clamping point has an adjusting arm oriented at an angle to the respective jaw. The adjusting arms of the two gripping jaws are directed towards one another and both gripping jaws are swivel-mounted on a bracket approximately in the corner region of the two adjusting arms of the jaws.
Such clamps, for connecting large formwork panels in particular are known in various embodiments. German Patent Specification No. 27 59 966 shows a clamp in which the clamping arms can be drawn towards each other and braced not in a swivelling manner but by a member traversing both the adjusting arms.
A clamp of the kind mentioned at the outset is known from European specification No. 0 201 887, in which the two gripping jaws have a common joint and the two adjusting arms are adapted to be swivelled relative to one another by a bolt traversing them. The joint is disposed in a corner at the transition of a gripping jaw to the adjusting arm thereof. Therefore, when being adjusted, the two gripping jaws are subjected to different lever arms and it is not ensured that there is a uniform transfer of force which can be utilized for aligning the two edge profiles to be connected. It is true that this prior publication also presents a solution with symmetrically disposed clamping jaws each having a swivel joint of its own, However the adjustment is provided for by way of a nut adjustable through a bolt. Apart from the unwanted use of a thread in the region of concrete placement, this also leads to friction and wear at the adjusting arms and additionally to increased expenditure in manufacture during assembly. In addition to this, the use of a thread for adjusting the clamping arms increases the time required to achieve a sufficiently large adjusting path and a clamping force of sufficient magnitude.